1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, an electronic apparatus control device, a method of driving the electronic apparatus, and a method of driving an electro-optic device.
2. Related Art
A projector is an electronic apparatus that radiates light to a projection type electro-optic device or a reflection type electro-optic device and projects transmitted light or reflected light modulated by such an electro-optic device onto a screen. The projector has the advantage of displaying a large screen since the projector is configured such that light arriving from a light source is condensed and caused to be incident by the electro-optic device and transmitted light or reflected light modulated according to an electric signal is expanded and projected to the screen through a projection lens. A liquid crystal device is known as an electro-optic device used in such an electronic apparatus. The liquid crystal device forms an image using dielectric anisotropy of liquid crystal and optical activity of light in a liquid crystal layer. To display a color image, a red image, a green image, and a blue image are projected in an overlapping manner to a screen using three liquid crystal devices, that is, a red liquid crystal device, a green liquid crystal device, and a blue liquid crystal device.
The positions of the three images have to be identical on the screen. An example of a technology for adjusting the positions of images is disclosed in JP-A-8-102901. The technology of JP-A-8-102901 is known as electric alignment and is a technology for adjusting positions at which images are displayed within an effective screen by changing signals supplied to the liquid crystal devices.
On the other hand, in the liquid crystal devices, there are a case in which scanning lines are selected one by one and a case in which the scanning lines are selected two by two, as disclosed in JP-A-2012-49645, according to the display method.
When the electric alignment method disclosed in JP-A-8-102901 is applied to the liquid crystal device that utilizes the display method of selecting the scanning lines two by two, as disclosed in JP-A-2012-49645, the positions of the displayed images are misaligned normally by an integer multiple corresponding to two scanning lines, and thus minute adjustment of changing the positions of the displayed images in units of one scanning line may not be achieved. In other words, in the electro-optic devices of the related art, there is a problem that it is difficult to realize high-quality image display according to circumstances.